Organizations developing software applications are exposed to huge financial as well as technical risk due to poor quality of coding during application development. Usually, quality of code suffers due to non compliance to best practices and coding standards. For developing applications, coding is often done using major coding technologies such as Java and .Net. While programming using the above mentioned technologies, developers adhere to coding standards using vendor provided development studio, various third party tools and open source tools. For database programming, most Database Management Systems (DBMSs) have language editors to facilitate developers to write database code for interacting with the DBMSs.
Conventionally, various systems and methods exist for ensuring code quality compliance while programming for various DBMSs. For example, developers use their own expertise and skill to write database code and apply a particular coding option in a specific scenario. Also, different developers follow different coding practices and have a choice to opt for the best coding option as perceived by them. This personal choice results in different standards of coding even amongst the same team. Further, as most DBMS vendors do not provide assistance and guidance for implementing coding best practices while writing database code, the organization are increasingly dependent on human expertise and experience to ensure coding standards are met.
To overcome the abovementioned disadvantages, third party solutions exist that facilitate compliance to coding standards for maintaining code quality. Examples of such third party solutions include, but not limited to, TOAD and clearSQL. These third party solutions can support multiple DBMS platforms individually. However, these solutions do not support multiple DBMSs simultaneously even though majority of software developing organizations have heterogeneous DBMS environment. Also, the above-mentioned third party solutions do not allow customizing and setting up organization specific best coding practices into these solutions.
In light of the above, there is a need for a system and method that provides uniform coding standards and best practices across the organization. Further, there is a need for a system and method that facilitates the software development organizations to configure their own coding standards and best practices without any coding effort. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that facilitate supervising code quality compliance for various DBMSs of the software developing organization simultaneously through a single platform. Also, there is a need for a system and method that facilitate project teams to validate the database code against best practices and coding standards automatically during development thereby exposing defects early in the software development life cycle. Moreover, there is a need for a system and method that provides milestone trend analysis to facilitate the project teams in automatically ensuring improvement in coding standards and quality compliance. In addition, there is a need for a system and method that provide database coding health reports from time to time for better decision making. Further, there is a need to facilitate the software developing organizations in delivering database centric software applications in a time and cost efficient manner by ensuring compliance during all stages of software development and avoiding rework. Furthermore, there is a need for a system and method that can be integrated with the DBMS language editor.